oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Chez Oobi!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Chez Oobi!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 9a | airdate = February 11, 2005 (source) | previousepisode = "Baby!" | nextepisode = "Valentine!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi and Kako help prepare a special dinner for Grampu and Inka. Oobi and Kako act as waiters, pretending it's a fancy restaurant. Inka and Grampu have a lovely romantic dinner and invite Oobi and Kako to join them for dessert. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Kako are watching Grampu prepare spaghetti and meatballs in the kitchen. Grampu explains that it is for his upcoming dinner with Inka. He asks the boys to set the table for him. They bring a basket of utensils and glassware to the dining room. Kako invites the viewers to help him and Oobi place cups, forks, and spoons in the right order. Kako shows them the proper order, so Oobi tries. However, he can't remember what comes after the fork, so the viewers help him out. Oobi gets the idea to turn the house into a restaurant for Grampu's date. Kako agrees with Oobi's plan and begins making the room look like a French-style café. Oobi names the restaurant "Chez Oobi". The next scene shows Grampu putting the finishing touches on his spaghetti and meatballs. He is called into the dining room by Oobi and Kako, who are now wearing bow ties. They have decorated the room with lights and outfitted the table with a patterned cloth. The boys welcome Grampu to Chez Oobi and explain what they have done. Grampu explains that tonight, they will have good music, good food, and good friends. Inka rings the doorbell, startling Grampu. He rushes to the door and lets her in. Inka, who is wearing an orange dress for the occasion, looks around the room and is dazzled by the decor. Oobi and Kako direct the adults to a green radio and they go through a variety of music selections for them. First, they try soft violins. Grampu and Inka like it, but the boys don't, and they change the station to jazz music. Grampu and Inka like this as well, but the boys again change the station to "Itsy Bitsy Spider". The boys are happy with their choice, but Grampu tells the boys to go back to the soft violins. They do this and guide Inka to the table. Oobi and Kako tell Inka and Grampu the menu, which consists of: spaghetti, spaghetti with one meatball, spaghetti with two meatballs, or their "special", spaghetti with three meatballs. They both order the special, and they drink while they wait to be served. They discuss places they have visited, such as Paris and St. Louis. Then, Grampu drinks all of his water, so Inka suggests they both share the same cup. Oobi and Kako promptly deliver their entrées. Inka tells them "Bon appétit!", which she explains is French for "Good appetite". They repeatedly ask if the food is okay and are assured that it is just right. While Grampu and Inka eat, an interview segment plays. It involves Uma asking preschoolers about their favorite dishes. The scene cuts to Chez Oobi again. Grampu and Inka are seen sucking from a strand of spaghetti, seemingly about to kiss, but Oobi interrupts them suddenly with their dessert, fruit tarts, which they explain comes with the special. Inka compliments them on their service, and she asks them to join them. They sit down, and they ask them about their experience. They explained that they had good music, good food, and good friends. Oobi and Kako congratulate themselves by doing their handshake, which they nickname the "Woo-woo", and they ask Grampu and Inka to do the same, as well a the viewers. The episode ends as Oobi, still dressed as a waiter, waves "goodbye" to the viewers. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Inka (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) Chez-Oobi-making-spaghetti.png|Making spaghetti Chez-Oobi-setting-the-table.png|Setting the table Chez-Oobi-Kako-up-close.png|"Uh, cup, fork..." Chez-Oobi-Grampu-in-the-kitchen.png|"There, spaghetti, done." Chez-Oobi-the-restaurant.png|The restaurant Chez-Oobi-Grampu-impressed.png|"Chez Oobi. Lovely." Chez-Oobi-Inka-in-a-dress.png|Inka at the door Chez-Oobi-Inka-walks-in.png|Oobi welcomes Inka Chez-Oobi-playing-music.png|Playing some music Chez-Oobi-the-table.png|"Two specials. Excellent choice!" Chez-Oobi-Grampu-and-Inka-talking.png|Grampu and Inka talking Chez-Oobi-sharing-a-drink.png|Sharing a drink Chez-Oobi-the-meal-arrives.png|The meal arrives Chez-Oobi-Uma-interview.png|Interview segment Chez-Oobi-spaghetti-slurp.png|Grampu and Inka almost kiss... Chez-Oobi-interrupting-the-kiss.png|...but Oobi interrupts them! Chez-Oobi-fruit-tarts.png|Fruit tarts for dessert Chez-Oobi-good-friends.png|"Good food, good friends." *During the radio scene, Oobi and Kako listen to a recording of the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song. It's the same one that played in the short of the same name. This is one of the few times that the shorts are referenced in the long-form show. *The "soft violin" music on the radio is called "Vocalise." It was originally published by the Russian composer Sergei Rachmaninoff. *Grampu reveals that he has been to St. Louis, Missouri. Inka also mentions that she has been to Paris. *Oobi and Kako are never shown baking the fruit tarts. *Every February, this episode and "Valentine!" are featured in the Valentine's Day section of the Noggin App. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2